This invention relates to a brush for cleaning golf equipment. In particular, the invention relates to a brush for cleaning golf clubs and golf shoes.
The striking surface of golf club heads and especially the grooves in the face frequently becomes soiled with dirt and grit during play. This can result in the club being less effective. The soles of golf shoes may also become soiled and dirty during the course of play.
One known form of cleaner for golf clubs consists of a brush that is carried in a golf bag pocket or in a player""s pocket. Some brushes have a clip or other attaching device that permit them to be attached to a golf bag or golf buggy. Another form of cleaner for golf clubs consists of a sleeve having internal brushes that face towards each other. The blades of a club head are inserted into the sleeve between the brushes and the club head moved back and forth to remove and dirt or grit from the club head, including the striking surface. Alternatively, the sleeve may be moved back and forth along the club head.
One form of cleaner for the soles of golf shoes comprises a plate member having bristles mounted on the plate member. The cleaner is adapted to be clamped to a part of the frame of a golf cart or buggy. The sole of a golf shoe is scraped against the bristles of the cleaner, to remove dirt and grit.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that that prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia.
The object of the invention is to provide a brush for cleaning golf equipment.
According to one aspect of the invention there is a brush for cleaning golf equipment including
a handle;
a head having a cleaning element;
a second locking formation disposed on the head;
the first and second locking formations being of complementary shape to initially engage with a reducible clearance between said first and second locking formations to accommodate the thickness of a cloth, said first and second locking formations being rotatable relative to each other from said initial engagement to reduce said clearance and clamp said cloth therebetween and releasably lock the handle and the head together.
The first locking formation may engage with the second locking formation in any suitable manner, for example, by sliding or rotation.
The first and second locking formations may adopt a variety of complementary cross sectional shapes.
The cleaning element can take the form of bristles or other formations integrally formed or formed of a separate material. Alternatively, the cleaning element can for example be a scouring pad or the like. In a preferred embodiment, the first locking formation comprises a stem and a flange. Preferably, the flange is rounded at opposing ends.
In a preferred embodiment, the second locking formation comprises a slot disposed in the surface of the head. Preferably, a channel is formed along on each side of the slot. The rounded ends of the flange are preferably of tapered thickness so that the flange wedges into locking engagement with the channel.
The configuration of the first and second locking formations can easily be interchanged so that the first locking formation comprises the slot while the second locking formation comprises the stem and flange.
The first locking formation may conveniently be integrally formed with the handle of the brush. The second locking formation may also conveniently be integrally formed with the head of the brush. The handle and head may have a generally cylindrical shape.
The cloth may be towel, rag or like article. The cloth may even be a piece of clothing if desired. In the preferred application the cloth is a golf towel. Golf towels are traditionally carried by golfers often in or attached to their golf bag or buggy. The towels are also used for cleaning of golf clubs so that it is particularly convenient to have the brush attached to the towel to enable the club to first be cleaned with the brush and subsequently wiped with the towel.
To assist in the understanding of the invention, a preferred embodiment of the will now be described with reference to the drawings.